Begin Again
by 4everbaconator
Summary: A short Taiora story! Its Christmas! and everyone's rushing around for last minute gifts! Tai has something special for someone in particular. But when all her attention seems to be turned to Matt, how will Tai deal with his feelings and is he to late?
1. Snow Falls

well, I'm planning on writing a very small Christmas story, It might at the most 3 chapters long... but I'm really looking at 2 :)

Its just a small Taiora story!

* * *

_Snow is falling…._

_Children are laughing…_

_Everything seemed right…_

The dark haired boy walked slowly down the snow covered sidewalks with his short red haired friend.

"You do realise tomorrows Christmas eves?"

"Mmhmm"

"And you are only wanting to do your shopping tonight?"

"What are you planning on getting her?" The scarlet haired boy asked his tall tan friend, who walked right beside him.

The boy swung his arms up placing them behind his head "ehhh, I don't know maybe another hairpin or some gloves" He replied shutting his eyes tight with an unnatural grin on his face.

It grew silent….

"What?" The brunette questioned while letting out a small giggle.

"Don't you think you aught to try this Christmas Tai?"

Tai stopped in his foot steps as the smaller teenager continued walking as if nothing had happened; he looked up at the slow delicate snowflakes that constantly fell since this morning. It was dark, even though it was only around 6:00. He slowly decided to catch up to his friend "What do you mean _try_ this Christmas…. Izzy?"

Izzy continued his slow but steady pace as he forced a half hearted smirk at his friend

"You can't possible be this stupid" Izzy stated as he kept on walking leaving Tai confused and yet perceptive to his comment.

Tai continued walking at his acquaintances right side, letting his comment slide out from underneath them.

They continued to walk in silence until someone decided to shatter it with light conversation about how Christmas is one of the most over rated holidays, right next to Valentines Day. With all the blabbering about holidays and teasing about school grades they finally arrived at there destination.

The sight of one of the largest malls in their areas, it was one of the major hot-spots during the holiday season, without any questions Tai held on to Izzy's wrist and pulled him into the shoulder to shoulder traffic ahead of them.

* * *

"What do you think about this?" Tai questioned as he held up a multicoloured scarf that touched the floor even when holding it above his unkempt hair.

Izzy shook his head with what looked like a jaded look upon his face, Tai scrunched up his face as he rolled the scarf back up and laid it back down.

"Well, I don't know what to get her" Tai proclaimed making Izzy feel like it was all his fault that he can't decide and what to get Sora.

Izzy chuckled and stated "Maybe you're not looking hard enough?"…

Tai glared at Izzy's attempt to ease his frustration, clearly not helping him and only making it worse.

"Not looking hard enough?" Tai mockingly replayed what was just said "How could I not be looking hard enough, I found things that she likes"

Izzy followed Tai around the store listening to every complaint Tai had about all the objects he picked up.

"I have a solution" Izzy stated reassuringly to his friend with his index finger held high, Tai's eyes widen interested about what this key to his anger could be.

"What if…"

"You don't get her anything"

Tai's content feelings nearly shattered in front of him as he put his head down letting out a loud _scoff_.

"But…." Tai's voice cracked as he hesitated to finish, Izzy slightly tilted his head in confusion and curiosity "But, what?" Izzy questioned.

"I want to get her a gift that means….something" Tai answered while rubbing the back of his neck, Izzy a little more intrigued by what Tai meant by _something_ he questioned him "What do you mean by_ something_?"

Tai's face flushed pink as his eyebrows narrowed down "Something! You know….."

He was tripping on his words as he gave up half way, and decided the only way to avoid this conversation was to walk away from it. Tai did so.

Izzy followed him out of the store "Tai" he spoke with a contradicting tone; Tai continued to find other thing to distract himself with.

"Hey, look at this! Do you think Kari would like a snow globe?"

Izzy knew what this foolish game was leading to.

"Nah, I didn't think so either, maybe I should get it for my Mom"

He continued to listen to his friend ovoid every question he brought to his attention, but Izzy was not enjoying this silly game now.

With a shove to arm "Tai" Izzy barked.

"Will you please stop talking…. For once" Izzy raised his voice uncertainly.

Tai's eyes widen with the action he had received from his friend, but yet as always he had excused any treatment he got from him.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Tai answered with an adolescent chuckle at Izzy who clearly wasn't impressed.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Izzy asked Tai who clearly wasn't paying attention to him, Tai's eyes wondered around the store before finally answering the question that drifted long out of the picture.

"I'm not strange Izzy"

"I didn't say that"

"Sounded like it to me"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you so flustered"

"Because…."

"Because what"

"I can't find Sora a gift"

With that Izzy let out a long drawn out sigh placing his chin against his chest, letting the pompom at the end of his hat fall forward.

"Well, let's keep looking"

Tai let out a forceful smile as he continued walking around the mall, dragging his vertically challenged friend around.

After all that walking around and there being no hope to satisfying Tai with a gift for Sora they decided to make a visit to the cafeteria where they were selling hot-chocolate to surely warm you up.

They purchased two and found a table to sit down at, Tai blew on his hot-cocoa as he took a big swig of it Izzy cocked an eyebrow as he watched Tai make a funny face before swallowing it "Its HOT" Tai exclaimed.

Izzy shook his head before replying with "That's why they call it _Hot_-chocolate Tai"

Tai frowned at Izzy's smart ass remark "Of course, thanks."

They sat in silence as they people watched and took sips of their hot beverages; this time of year was always so busy. You could hear the bells jingling and the rush of body's flying in and out of the department stores, the sounds of the false Santa sitting in the middle of the mall yelling out his classical _Ho Ho Ho_.

"Are we going to keep looking?" Izzy asked after the long period of time they wasted sitting in the food court.

"I don't know, there's just one more store I want to look at" Tai replied with a genuine smile this time.

They both stood up and walked to the nearest garbage bin, they threw out there empty cups and continued on there adventure to find a present.

Izzy felt like there were walking in circles, he swore he saw that same person or that same mall elf shaking the same bells in front of that same store.

"What store are you looking for Tai?" Izzy lazily asked his friend.

Tai swung his head at Izzy with an unreadable look on his face "It's just over here" Izzy couldn't trust Tai right now without a doubt, but he continued to follow the wondering teenager that lead the way.

They walked into a jewellers store and by this point Izzy was more than confused "What are we doing here?" Tai smiled as he flung his index finger in front of Izzy stating "You said to get her something she's always wanted right?"

"I never said…"

"And Sora is always telling me she wished she had a necklace" Tai interrupted with a smile. Izzy was surprised that he might finally get her something so he ignored his friends' ignorance and walked along dragging his hand across the glass cases, trying to help Tai find something he would know Sora would like.

"What about this one?" Izzy questioned pointing to a simple oval pendant. Tai made a revolted face and proceeded to look himself.

"This one" Tai said with utter certainty in his voice, Izzy walked over to the dark-haired boy as they stared in a state of pleasure at this striking necklace. It looked like two heart being entwined together, one at the top and on at the bottom.

"Isn't that a little romantic?" Izzy questioned.

"May I help you?" An older man requested placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

Tai spun around and childishly pointed at the necklace "I'll get this one"

The man walked behind the counter grabbing a key from his pocket and unlocking the case retrieving the request and placing it on the glass case.

"Would you like to get a better look at it?" The man questioned, Tai immediately nodded with a smile stretching almost ear to ear on his face, Izzy was relived that they finally found something that Tai agreed on.

Tai seemed to study every inch of this piece of jewellery so intricately, even examining the chain.

"We'll take it" Tai demanded with a beam of light on his face.

The man took the necklace back and walked over to the cash register.

Izzy nudged Tai "You don't even know how much it is" Tai responded with a grin

"You can't put a price on…"

"And your total is $ 234.49"

"239 what?" Tai rapidly responded

Izzy chuckled as he joking mocked Tai "What were you saying; you can't put a price on what?"

Tai gazed at Izzy burning his comment from the inside out as he pulled out his wallet from his pant pocket.

"Wait, are you sure about this Tai… you know that scarf we were looking at was just as nice" Izzy tried to ease the tension that seemed to be floating around.

"I'm sure" Tai replied, "Can you even afford it?" Izzy questioned Tai, knowing half the time he spent his money on something stupid. Tai chuckled at Izzy as he responded

"Of course I can, this was my collage money but I thought I would take out a few hundred just in case I need it for something important and this is one of those moments."

Izzy was sceptical about this whole situation, but supported any stupid decision Tai made.

Tai paid the cashier and retrieved the bagged gift.

"Would you like some coupons?" The man behind the register asked, Tai held up his hand and shook his head as he walked off.

"I would" Izzy said as he grabbed some of the coupons that the man had offered.

"Here is one, you receive $50 off your next purchase of anything $99.99 or more" The man explained some of the coupons; Izzy wasn't paying full attention to what the man was talking about.

"IZZY! Can we go now?" Tai complained at the exit of the store, Izzy slowly looked back as he nodded slowly.

He started grabbing the coupons and was ready to leave before the man placed a hand on his "By the way, the necklace would go great with your eyes, I think he picked out a good one" The cashier stated with a wink.

Izzy's eyes widened as he was more than unsure of what to say, so he cracked a small smile and bolted out of the store.

He raced out following Tai as they walked the busy halls of the mall again, Izzy thought it was necessary to comment upon exiting the store, "That was an expensive necklace, she must really mean something to you if you were willing to spend that much on a…

"I'm hungry" Tai stated, being more obnoxious then he was before Izzy knew that meant he wasn't going to answer his question let alone let him finish.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat?" Izzy questioned only knowing the answer would be…

"Food-court?"

"Mmhmm"

They slowly made there way through the crowd and past all the late night Christmas rush, while walking to the food-court Tai heard a giggle… It sounded familiar.

"What?" Izzy questioned at the abrupt stop that Tai had made in the crowed shopping centre.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That" Tai said as he completely turned the opposite direction, Izzy was startled with the state of which he was walking in.

The boys turned at a corner, walking against the current of which _traffic _flew, Tai unexpectedly turned back around…again

Izzy desperately tried to keep up with him "What are you doing?" Izzy question as he bumped into Tai's back.

"Ouch…Sorry" Izzy said while rubbing the side of his cheek that he slammed into Tai.

He wasn't responding….

"Tai?"

Izzy slowly walked around from the back of Tai, so he could get a closer look at what was going on. Izzy's eyes slowly opened wider as he was now witnessing what his paralyzed friend had, Sora was standing there in a simple Holiday based store with someone…

The blonde haired boy cracked a smile as he shook the sow globe in his hands, the boy then leaned to her ear and whispered something, Sora giggled again as she placed her hand on his shoulder "I think I'll get it, thanks Matt" She said giving him a very awkward side hug.

Tai's lips quivered as he felt his heart beat grow faster; he felt that time was slowing down for a moment that everyone around him had stopped. Replaying the smile he gave her and the vibrations of her giggles played like an endless record in his head.

He knew that things have been different ever since they moved into high-school; that something wasn't ever quite right.

Sora stopped playing on the same soccer team as Tai… Heck she stopped playing soccer in total, she moved to tennis which never seemed to catch Tai's interest.

Matt moved onto his music, which Tai knew he could never understand.

Tai knew Sora for a long time…..He was friends with her longer that Matt was. He always promised to never let anything happen to her, he looked out for her and she looked out for her and she looked out for him.

He didn't want to believe it when he thought that Sora and Matt got closer since high-school, what was it that Matt did that he didn't.

Every thought and memory raced through Tai's mind within the speed of light. He wanted to erase what he just saw out of his mind, he wanted to pretend she was there by herself, she saw him and is now walking over to him she has a small smile on her face. Her face lights up as she's walking towards him "Hey Tai!" her voice echoed in his mind, "What are you guys doing here?" Her voice shatters his dreams as he realises she standing right in front of him…asking that same question.

"Hey Sor" Tai replied seeming to avoid the question and ignoring Matt completely, Izzy felt more than awkward so he responded with "Sorry he's been having an off day, we were just looking for some last minute Christmas presents" Izzy giggle unconsciously.

"Oh, well there are some nice figurines' over there" Sora answered as she pointed to a direction of the store.

"I think were done looking, right Tai?" Izzy nervously questioned.

"Sure" I Tai answered leading on with a question "What are you doing here?"

Sora smiled as she replied "Well Matt was just helping me look for some nice Christmas cards." Matt nodded with Sora's response.

"Oh did you guys hear, Matt's having his first real concert tomorrow! Isn't that awesome?" Sora stated with a light shake to Matt's side.

"Oh, yeah we heard, that's awesome" Tai un-enthusiastically responded.

"Well I hope you both able to make it" Matt replied with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sure we will all definitely try" Izzy stated with a discomfited smile.

Tai looked down at Sora's hand that held a large globe in it; Sora noticed Tai's wondering eyes and held it up "Do you like it?" She said with a smile.

"It's a snow-globe" Matt stated as he place his arm around Sora, Tai glared at his actions and felt a small fire light within him.

"Do you want one? There are some fancy looking snow-globes over there" Matt suggested in a mono-tone voice, Sora giggled remembering there conversation they had moments ago about snow-globes.

Tai glared at Matt in disgusts as he replied "Why would I want a snow-globe?"

Matt's eyes widen with the snotty remark that was so quick to fly out of Tai's mouth, "Tai, he was only trying to help! Calm down" Sora replied trying to defend Matt.

"Well I don't need his unwanted help" Tai swiftly spoke back, Izzy let out an awkward chuckle as he placed his hands on Tai's shoulders spinning him around "Like I said he's having an off day, We'll catch you guys later" Izzy announced as he pushed Tai out of the store.

* * *

Tai flung open the exit door of the mall as he trudged through snow that still continued to fall.

"Tai what's going on with you?" Izzy barked as he followed Tai, he continued to speed walk causing Izzy to walk a little faster.

"Nothing Izzy… okay?"

"Back there was nothing?"

"Go home Izzy, I don't need your help anymore"

Izzy still continued to follow his in-raged friend who still stomp through the snow, Tai made an abrupt stop and turned around "Izzy stop following me, I said I don't need your help anymore."

Izzy stopped as he watched his friend brokenly walk away, until not even a silhouette could be seen.

* * *

Tai slammed open the door to his apartment the smell of turkey and homemade stuffing could be whiffed even in the halls of their building "Well, how's my little shopper?" Mrs. Kamiya jokingly asked her son. Tai ignored the question and proceeded to take off his coat and boots.

"Did you get what I asked?" She continued to try and make small talk, heck to get anything out of Tai's mouth. He still didn't' answer and ignored all questioned as he walked into his room slamming the door behind him.

He pulled out the single gift he spent hours looking for from his pocket and threw it on the desk in his bedroom, He was so angry… But he wasn't really sure at what.

He didn't want to be mad at Sora for hanging out with Matt, but who says anything was really going on. What if he _was_ just helping her look for something… or maybe they just bumped into each other like the way he did with her.

Matt was his best friend, he should know that something like this would bother him.

Tai was sure that this was in some way violating the _Bro code_; Matt wouldn't pull a move on Sora…. As far as Tai knew Matt didn't even like her.

Sora didn't even like Matt….. Or did she?

Tai desperately tried to shake these thoughts from his head and move on as if everything was the same, but they still seemed to creep into his mind.

"Tai, Kari Dinner is ready" He could hear is mom yell from the kitchen

Tai walked over to his door and placed a hand on the door knob he stopped for a moment.

_Does she know I like her…?_

_Maybe I should say something…_

He shook the thoughts from his head…again, as he proceeded to open his bedroom door.

"_Maybe everything will work out tomorrow; I'll tell her at Matt's concert. What could go wrong I mean it is Christmas?" _

**Author comments:** PLARGH! why did I have to get lazy and stop there... I honestly didnt like the way I characterized Tai... I had to keep going back and rewriting his lines... anyways! stay tunned for more :3

**Another note: **I had someone question if izzy was gay, no he's not! the guy behind the register thought Tai and izzy were together (like a couple) hehe! that is all :)


	2. Everything You want

_Jingle…_

_Jingle…_

_Jingle..._

It's that time of year…

Everyone slowly started waking up…

To the sounds of children's laughter outside, while playing in the early snow. Each individual awakening from a very fun filled family get togethers just the night before. There tummy's filled with endless platters of food and drinks, storing enough to last them until next Christmas Eve. The jolly feeling spread throughout the perimeter of every; house, building and soul, the morning carollers were sure to acquire your festive spirit as citizens joined in the cliché folk singing to firm door-steps.

This first light of day couldn't be more positive then it was, but for some it was rather strung out.

The brunette haired boy tossed over onto his left side, due to the numbness his right felt from laying on it almost all night. He placed his right hand over his ear at an attempt to block out the singing that came prematurely for his taste. He let out a small _groan_ as he tossed to his right side, eager to feel anything better than the discomfort he had just felt a minute ago. The back and forth attempts at trying to feel at ease soon came to an end as he slowly lifted himself up into a seated position.

The teen squinted as he slowly cracked open his eyes, desperately trying to adjust to the reflecting light that poured into his room at every perspective by the unfastened window.

With a quick rub to each eye Tai lifted his feet off the bed and onto the hard wood floor; he jolted a little due to the arctic feeling of the floorboards.

He let his eyes slowly adjust to the daylight before he glanced at the clock that lay sideways because of him tipping it over months ago and substituting laziness as the key to not want to push it back the way it originally stood on his desk.

10:43…10:44.

Tai let out a very long moan as he realised he had slept in, yet again.

Standing up straight and tall now; he slowly wobbled to his bedroom door, stumbling over a piece of soccer attire he wore some time in the past week.

Making his way to the bedroom door he placed a hand on the knob and turned it enough to hear that small _click_ and pulled it open.

He was greeted by his mother and father who sat at their kitchen table, eating a hardy breakfast.

"Glad you decided to wake up" Mr, Kamiya announced as he looked over his newspaper giving his son more than a warming smile upon his face. Tai let a partial smirk seep through his expression as he walked over to the table and sat down with his parents.

His mother looked at him with an expression he couldn't really read, but they continued to play face games without saying a word.

Tai broke the expression match as he scanned the room "Where's Kari?" Tai asked his parents concerned.

His mother smiled at the worry in his face and answered "She's in her room."

Tai nodded as he pushed his chair from out from under the table and stood up to proceed to Kari's room "I wouldn't go in there if I were you; she said she's wrapping some last minute Christmas gifts"

Tai nodded politely as he walked back into his room to get dressed.

Shutting the door behind him he slowly walked over to his closet and whipped it open carelessly. Staring at the tousled kayos he once called his closet, he picked up a balled up red shirt that possessed gold trimming around the collar that lay on the floor of the cupboard in the wall.

He placed the cotton shirt up-toward his nose and proceeded to take the inhaling test as he sniffed the clothing pressed against his face.

Tai was never sure what was clean in his closet or if he had just worn it the other day, even after the sniff test he would still put it on.

He then lazily lifted his shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground, were it seemed everything else was consistently placed.

He slipped his arms within the red sweater he picked up from the ground early; he popped his head through the shirt as he then continually rummaged through his closet for a pair of pants that caught his attention.

_BZZT_

The sound of his cell phone could be heard from somewhere around his bed. Tai flung his head around as he listened once more for the buzz, just to insure it was what he heard.

_BZZT_

He walked over toward his bed, from where he thought the sounds was coming from and started shuffling his hands through the comforters and pillows that lay scattered around his twin sized bed. Hoping his phone would fall out of the wrapped up sheets.

_BZZT_

"Where the hell is it" Tai spoke to himself as-if his receiver would reply to him with were its destination is, making it easier for them to interact. Tai continually raided his bed determined to find his cell before it hit its final buzz.

_BZZT_

"ARGH!" Tai furiously shouted while pitching a pillow behind him with the aggravation of not being able to find his communication device. Tai being his stubborn self, continued to look on his bed, throwing everything off of it. Leaving the mattress exposed to his eyes.

He angrily walked over to his desk trying to find something that would distract himself or help him calm down over a stupid phone. Tai stood over his desk, blankly staring at it…

He then slowly turned around to examine the childish mess he had made over his phone, he felt overly ridiculous about the situation even though right now he was the only one to know about it he still somehow felt embarrassed regarding his actions.

Tai leaned on the desk that stood behind him, placing his hands on the top of it. He leaned further back before knocking over something. He calmly looked over his shoulder to see what he had toppled over, it was a picture frame. Tai turned back around to face the desk once again. He then picked up the picture, grasping it in both hands. It was a picture of them, all of his closest friends.

It looked as if it was an attempted to take a picture to include everyone, but of course didn't do so well. The identity of Mimi could be seen in the back of the photo linking arms with Izzy and Joe whose face seemed to be cut off due to the lack of space the camera provided them. Mimi's hair was brown, like how it used to be. Tai never understood why she insisted on dying it pink. Scanning the picture more you could see next to Izzy you could distinguish T.K with his usually ear to ear smile he always seemed to have on his face as he hugged onto his brother's waist. Matt didn't smile all that much, but this was one of those rare cases where he was caught doing so. Next to Matt was Sora, who held onto Kari very motherly, smiling with her eyes more than her mouth. Kari seemed to be enjoying herself; she always seemed to have a glow about her in every picture taken. Then there was Tai, upfront as always. Wanting to take the picture because he thought he was always so good at it.

Tai chuckled as he scanned the picture of them once more; smiling as his eyes brushed passed Sora's face again. Tai then placed the picture back where it originally sat.

"Where did time go?" Tai spoke aloud, again expecting something to talk back to him.

_BZZT_

There it was again.

Although the first four times his phone vibrated infuriated him, this time was the last straw. Tai glared around his room desperately trying to remember the last place he had put that dam thing. He ran his eyes across his open untidy closet, then down to his cluttered bedroom floor.

_BZZT_

That was it; the light of his cell-phone shunned a very blurred light from underneath the bed. Tai rapidly jumped to his knees to investigate if the light he saw was in fact his phone.

Indeed it was, Tai reached under his bed and picked it up from the floor. He completely discarded the fact that it was under the bed and turned it around to confirm why it was vibrating so much. Tai clicked the little red cell-phone on the right side of the phone to shut the annoying buzzing off; he then confirmed that it was a text message.

Tai opened his message inbox in his phone and saw the unopened letter from Mimi; he opened it up to read what was so important.

**Are you coming with us?**

Tai was confused at this message she had sent, so he decided to read back on there past text messages to try and understand what he had agreed to prior to this message.

**Everyone is going to join me ;3**

Yet again, Tai was feeling just as confused as he did the last message he had read. So he decided to continue to the next. Praying the next one would give some sort of knowledge to what this girl was talking about.

**Today is a puuuuurrfect day to sk8!11**

**Want to come ice sk8ing?!**

Tai half-heartedly chuckled as he immediately replied to her.

**Just give me a time and a place and ill brt : )**

Tai stood up from the floor and sat on his naked bed as he waited a reply from the loathsome girl on the other end. While waiting for his reply he thought about that irritable encounter he had with Matt and Sora at the gift shop the other day.

_Why am I still thinking about this?_

Tai continually replayed those words in his head, so desperately trying to convince himself that it was nothing to worry about.

Why was he so worried about what Matt did anyway, was he threatened by him?

_No!_

Then why did he get so competitive when Matt did something he couldn't or when Matt understood something he didn't.

_BZZT_

Finally! The reply he waited for from Mimi to help break these unreasonable thoughts that seemed to creep back continuously into Tai's mind whenever they got the chance.

**3:20 at the outdoor ice rink**

**around where Joe lives! 3**

**and don't be late Kamiya!**

Tai snickered at her ending statement to her text message. He wasn't always late; he had a few detentions in school for bad punctuation but he was rather good at arriving right at the time assigned. He rather shrugged off Mimi's virtual scolding and stood up only to walk back his desk. He placed his phone on the solid wood and examined the counter before noticing the gift he had bought the other day.

_Remember to bring that for the concert tonight_

Tai made a mantel reminder to himself before turning back around to start cleaning up the atrocious mess he called his room.

* * *

It was 3:06 when Tai remembered that he had plans at 3:20, as usually he rushed around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get together his equipment at the last minute. Before walking out the door Kari decided she wanted to tag along with her brother, giving Tai at least one reason he could offer as to why he was late.

They both managed to collect all their gear together, with a goodbye from their parents and an embarrassing kiss on the cheek to both by their mother they were out the door in a heart-beat.

"This is going to be fun!" Kari exclaimed with a hearty smile and a diminutive bounce to her step as she and her brother made there way out of the apartment itself.

Tai nodded with agreement as he flung his pair of skates over his shoulders feeling the sheltered blade bounce off his back as he walked.

The two siblings were very quiet on there way to the ice-rink only making small conversation about how cheerful the area looked and what they so desperately wanted to open under the tree that night.

Within the crisp wind that blew across their faces they were able to distinguish the cluster of acquaintances that awaited there arrival.

Silhouettes stood up from the snow covered bench or waved a tender greeting, Tai knew that was only from a distance before he would get disciplined for being late.

"You're late!" Mimi aggravatingly announced glancing at the others who where clearly aware of what time it was.

"Mimi's right you two, you are 26 minutes late" Joe added while pushing down his coat sleeve to cover a deep navy coloured watch that stood out on his slender wrist.

"Actually you are 26. 33 minutes late or 1593 seconds late" Izzy furthered on the obvious while leaving his index finger up in the air.

Tai glared at the three who rather executed the excitement of joining them on there entertaining evening. Kari stood rather ashamed of herself but giggled as she apologised "I'm sorry, it was my fault"

Sora shook her head at the young girl who always seemed to put the fault on herself, even if she knew her brothers punctuality skills where not even close to being mastered.

"Don't worry about it, were just glad you two could make it" Sora smiled at the Kamiya siblings while placing a hand on Kari's shoulder letting a faint giggle after her statement.

Tai's faced turned a darker coloured pink not just because of the exquisite bitter weather him and his sister had just walked through but because of Sora's gentle smile that caught his eye only causing him to look away while rubbing the side of his neck rather nervously.

"Well, now that we have forgiven them, lets start skating" Mimi demanded while flinging her arms up in the arm.

* * *

"There nice and tight" Tai said pulling the strings of the pair of skates that where once his now placed upon Kari completely.

Kari let out a beaming grin as she expressed thanks to her brother for being so kind as to help her with her skates.

"Thanks"

Tai nodded as he stood up placing a hand out to help his little sister up from the bench she sat upon. Grasping his palm and pulling she was on her feet and ready to adventure off on the sheet of ice that lay ahead of her.

Tai watched frantically to make sure she didn't fall on her way to the rink before he sat down to switch his own footwear.

Tai sat sidelines as he tied his skates up, watching all the other skaters move so fluidly as if they have been doing it since birth. He watched Mimi laugh at Joe who stumbled forward and backwards trying to balance is uncoordinated body to move where he wanted it, but unsuccessfully couldn't. He continued to observe Matt whenever he could, to insure that he wasn't making to much contact with the girl he felt something for, he watched as he glided hand in hand with his little brother around in circles about the rink they slithered across.

While tightening his last skate Tai stood up and trudged his way to the slick ice marked with various patterns and scrapes.

He made his first step onto the clear plate now beneath his feet, pushing himself _left_ and _right _to make a vigorous mould to help him through the first couples of minutes. He couldn't remember the last time he had skated since the snow covered the city like a comforter on a bed.

Tai repeatedly passed the familiar faces around the perimeter of the rink and beamed friendly at each one of them. He slowed his pace down as he drifted side-by-side with Sora.

"Having fun?" Tai questioned her with a lightning gin to his red face. Sora giggled while covering her delicate chilly pink lips with her overly bulky pink scarf.

"Mmhmm, are you?" She answered while following up with a question in return.

Tai snorted as he flung his arms behind his head still keeping his balance "I don't have to be doing anything and I still have fun" He replied with an inhumanly grin.

Sora smiled uncontrollably at his animated response while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you exited?" She questioned him as she encouraged him to move a little closer to her, Tai nervously starred at her as he was without a doubt confused.

"About what?"

"Matt's concert!"

Tai let his arms fall back to his sides as he felt his expression completely take a left turn as he went from high spirits to a scowled look upon his face, why did she find the need to want to talk about Matt while they were spending time together. Did she really find there interactions to be that unbearable she had to bring up Matt even if he wasn't around. Tai knew he was overreacting about this, maybe she was just really excited for him and she feels as if she needs to share it with everyone, because if Tai knew Matt as well as he thought he did… Matt wouldn't go flourishing his arms around in the air screaming about how he had got his first _gig_. Someone had to do it and maybe Sora was the one who took that dare upon herself.

Tai couldn't think of a true response he could give the girl that skated so gracefully beside him, He was exited for Matt but he resented him for all the attention Sora was open-handedly giving him.

"Oh, yeah of course, I'm happy for him" Tai pathetically let the words drip out of his mouth with the most implausible partial smile.

"I know me too, how cool is that to have your first concert on Christmas?" Sora stated with an open hand gesture that bewildered Tai a bit.

"Yeah" Tai unresponsively replied.

"How many people do you think are going to see him and his band?" Sora questioned Tai as if he could give the exact number to her question. Tai thought he saw a sparkle in her eye as if he could see what she was picturing in her mind. A full stadium filled with screaming girls as Matt soaked in all the spot-light, while singing the tunes that anyone could relate to. He immediately shook those thoughts from his head; he knew Sora wasn't like that.

She would tend to throw out questions that didn't really concern her but made her look compassionate about what her friend was going through.

"I'm sure T.K and Kari are going" Tai jokingly replied to her with a very childish chuckle to end his impractical ways. Sora looked rather disappointed at his remark as she decided to improve the air "Well, whatever the number is I'm very happy for him" She said with a irresponsible grin.

The tension started to creep up on him as he continued to let his juvenile reasoning go on yet another heated encounter with this whole situation. The air within them grew very silent as Sora tried to think of something she could say, as if she knew that all this talk about Matt was putting Tai on edge.

"So?" Sora questioned Tai with a small shake to her voice.

"So?" Tai questioned back.

"Do you think you're going to get what you want for Christmas this year? I know you always seem to say you never do" Sora cleared the air with her warming question to him, Tai could feel his body tingle when he had realised what he now wanted this year.

"I'm sure of it!" Tai replied very apprehensively to the auburn haired girl that constantly skated next to him, as they conversed for a long period of time.

"And was it that?" She asked him with a playful push to his arm, throwing him off his stability and caused him to fall forward right on his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sora said coming to a halt as she tried to comfort her friend face down on the ice. Tai could hear a few recognisable chuckled as he proceeded to get up from the frozen water and reassure Sora that everything was okay "Yeah, I'm fine" He said with a sheepish smile. "Are you hurting anywhere?" Sora continually showed worry over him as she helped him back on his feet. "Yea, I just lost my balance that's all" Tai unwillingly put the blame on himself so she wouldn't have the slightest bit of guilt weighing her down.

"Are you alright?" Kari questioned as she came gliding into Tai's side hugging onto his waist. Tai threw his arm around his little sister and smiled "I'm fine, don't worry."

"But you look like you fell pretty hard" Kari frantically stated to him.

Tai shook his and let out a small chuckled as he continually reassured his baby sister that he was okay and there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Do you ever notice that Tai has been getting flustered allot lately?" Joe questioned his short friend who kept him company on the side-lines for what seemed to be the longest break he had ever taken. Izzy looked up at Joe and nodded in agreement to his statement "Why do you think that it?" Izzy questioned Joe challenging his theoretically skills. Joe peaked at Izzy through the corner of his as he adjusted his glassed to fall back in there resting position "I would think its because of all the cramming for school he has to do, before school starts"

Izzy thought about Joe's idea to the reasons why Tai has been flustered these past weeks and replied "An excellent hypothesis, but I think there something more to it."

Joe turned and looked Izzy in slight confusion as he shrugged off what they were talking about, losing interest at that point in time.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be leaving I'll see you all at around six?" Matt randomly approached them with this out of the subject question. Izzy let out a questionable huff "Where are you going?" Joe asked the tall blonde that stood in front of him.

"I've got to go home and get my things for the concert at six thirty tonight" Matt stated with full contemptuous feelings towards the confusion to his last declaration. Izzy and Joe both awed at the light that clicked on in both there heads.

"I almost forgot" Joe said very franticly as he placed his hands in his coat pockets, trying to keep them warm as the wind started to pick up. "Can you let T.K know, just in case he forgets as well?" Matt ended the conversation as he started walking over to the bench that lay snow covered and empty. Izzy looked at Joe with slight irritability, feeling rather ashamed that he had forgotten about something that was so important to one of his friends. Izzy knew it was in Joe's nature to forget a thing beside homework and education, but for him to forget, was not really like himself. Izzy starred off at the rink as the stillness flew around the individuals who stay casually away from any social interactions.

Although there was always someone who was able to break the silence with just their personality. "HEY" Mimi's voice could be heard echoing through-out the rink as she glided towards the scarlet and cobalt haired boys.

"What are you two doing hanging out over here?" Mimi yelped with a very friendly smile. Joes closed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses once more, Izzy looked up at the pink-haired girl who stood in front of him and answered "Well, Joe and I were just hypothesizing reasoning's to a circumstance."

Mimi blinked blankly at what just fell out of Izzy's mouth, not just confused but oblivious to what he just said.

"Well, all that hibernating sounds fun, you two should be skating!" Mimi stated as she grabbed Joe's left arm and Izzy's right.

"Hypotho…." Before Izzy could finish, he and Joe were dragged back onto the rink hand in hand with Mimi. Izzy knew he would have had to go back on the ice, but not this soon.

As the skating progressed faster the time fell short.

* * *

The occasion sure did fly by as they all were out of there skates and into their warm winter boots, making there way to the stadium that there friend was soon going to be playing his heart out at.

"I don't want to carry these anymore!" Mimi referring to her skates, shrieked with a stomp in her step as the seven individuals walked behind her along the flurry covered side-walks.

"Well, I live close by, you can all just leave your skates at my place" Joe kind-heartedly offered.

"I would like that" T.K replied with a delightful smile upon his face.

"That would be a great" Tai bellowed with a light punch to Joe's back, causing his glasses to jolt forward and fall at the tip of his nose.

Joe straightened his posture as he used his index finger to find the resting points for his glasses "Well, we need to take a detour" Joe stated as he crossed the street, with everyone following along behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were at Joe's place, filling his bed with pairs of skates and unwanted equipment they had brought along side with them. With everyone's hands now free they continued on there journey to the stadium Matt was going to be playing at.

"Look at that line" Kari stated as she pointed at the body to body crowd that filled the entry to the stadium. The sounds of screaming girls commenting on the line

"This is going to be the best concert EVER"

"I can't wait to see them play"

"The lead singer is so sexy"

"Have you heard that new song of there's?"

"This is the best Christmas ever"

Along side of the ear-splitting comments were many scoffing males who had to take there girlfriends or daughters to this concert.

Mimi's eyes glittered with recognition as she was more than exited to be seeing _her _friend perform.

"I wonder if Matt will let us go around back." Izzy questioned as he started walked to the ass end of the large arena. Everyone seemed to follow his lead due to the lack of knowledge on how they were going to get in. They all made there way to the back seeing two doors one saying _V.I.P_ the other with _Performer entrance only_. The only one that made sense to go through was the first door, Mimi ran up to it and knocked more than what was needed. A tall man, holding a clip-board and wearing this comical looking head-set opened the door "Can I help you?" The man questioned them in a deep vibrating tone of voice.

"We came to see our friend perform!" Mimi stated with little to no important information. Izzy couldn't help but feel rather fearful of this man, so he decided to rationalise with him "What she means is we know Matt, the lead singer and he said he would be able to get us in without having to go through that long line. " Izzy stated with an unnerving chuckle. The man looked rather sceptical about what this young boy had just told him, he looked at his clipboard and said "What are your names?"

"Izzy"

"MIMI"

"Joe"

"Tai"

"Sora"

"T.K"

"Kari"

The man stood in front of them for what felt like an eternity, flipping the papers on his board back and forth, they all watched his eyes intensively as he re-read the list.

"Come on in" He said with a very small cracked small that reached his face as he opened the door wider, allowing them to all enter if they wished.

Mimi was one of the first to run in along side with Joe following behind the pink-haired girl. Izzy proceeded to walk into the building while Kari and T.K trailed behind the short boy. At last Tai finally got to take a look at the stadium from the inside, it wasn't as big as it looked from the outside, but for Matt's first _gig_ he was rather impressed. Tai looked behind him, awaiting the bright face of Sora… Who wasn't there.

He looked ahead to see if she could be spotted, but to his eyes she wasn't.

Tai turned around and walked back to the door they had just come in from, he grasped onto the meddle handle and pulled it open.

The wind from outside sure caught him good as he placed a hand over the side of his face to blackout the dry wind from hitting his eyes.

He shut the door and looked around for the missing girl, there she was about to open the door that had _Performers entrance only_ written on it.

"Hey Sora" Tai issued to her as she looked at him apprehensively. Sora cracked a small smile at the boy that now stood at her side. Tai felt a small glitter of optimism as he felt this would be a perfect time to talk to her about what has been bugging him the past couple of weeks. He had a good feeling about this moment, the are alone together and no one at this time to interrupt. Tai nervously walked over to her, placing his hands in his pockets trying to keep them from going numb because of the cold air.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Tai questioned her while his voice insisted on cracking. Sora's eyes widen as she giggles over the sound his larynx has projected out from his mouth. Tai's felt his face begin to grow hotter as he felt his stomach make a massive turn.

"I was just hoping to see Matt before the concert" she stated, the words poured out of her lips as if nothing had happened, she smiled contently as if Tai would be okay. He was less then okay; he felt his heart plummet to the ground as his stomach turned into wild knots. The feeling of every word replayed in his mind. The look on her face as she said it was unbearable to him. Any chance he thought he had to telling this girl how he really felt towards her were shattered within a few seconds. The thought of not being able to inform her that he has had these growing feelings towards her every since they were little.

She would sure laugh at him.

"Matt huh?" Tai replied without realising it, he felt as if he couldn't feel anything anymore. Sora looked rather distressed at the way Tai has responded to her.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sora questioned the detached boy that stood rather life-less in front of her. Tai starred blanking into the eyes of the girl he felt strong waves towards.

He understood what she wanted and he didn't want to take any of that away from her.

"Of course, now go in there and congratulate him for me" Tai said with a friendly shove towards the door.

Sora looked back frantically at the tall dark skinned brunette that has just pushed her away from him. She wasn't at all confused but gave Tai a rich smile as she nodded "Save a seat for me" Sora stated with a joyful smile upon her face.

"I will" Tai assured her as he watched her open the door and walk in, the slamming of the door felt like a puncture to the chest. Sora was one of Tai's life long friends, he thought friendship could be easily worked into something more. Tai thought that they would have an infinite connection, as cheesy as Tai thought it sounded he wanted her even more then he did before.

But it was clear to him, she wanted someone else.

Tai felt as if he needed reasoning for what he didn't do right, he always tried to make Sora feel cheerful he wanted her to feel nothing less than happy. Maybe it was his childish ways…

She seemed to desire Matt more then she every could Tai. The boy who was always emotionally there for her, the one who had every lass slobbering over his looks. Matt was the one that everyone thought was more stable then Tai could ever be. Matt was a good guy and he had a struggling life to go with it, maybe Sora could relate to Matt better. Maybe that's why she sought after him.

But the boy that was always physically there for her she pressed back into her memories.

Tai didn't think he was always a bad guy, he can admit he's acted like a jerk, but his feelings over grew any Matt has, if any at all.

Tai couldn't feel nothing more then resentment towards one of his best friends.

The only thing he has left is the words she had stated and the memories he only wished could last a life-time. Tai desperately wished he could wake up from this dream, this night mare that seems to be corroding his helpless mind. He needed a way to understand.

Why can't he be happy...?

He was selfishly speaking now.

Tai slowly walked back to the stadium door, he lazily placed his hand on the medal bar.

"Sora deserves better then me" Tai openly spoke to himself.

Tai couldn't believe all the horrible thoughts that ran through his mind, why did he always think about himself and his happiness.

He never thought about what others wanted, this time he needed grow up and let the cards fall where they need to.

Tai proceeded to push the door to the stadium open, only pausing for a second to realise what had just happened. He didn't want to be mad at Sora; he didn't want to feel any anger towards her.

Why should he? She's just doing what she wants, what she knows will make her feel the way she wants to. Tai knew she deserved nothing more than the best.

Tai looked back outside, watched the snow as is started to delicately fall on this ground, watching every snowflake dance within the calling of the breeze.

_"I just want her to be happy"_

**_Authors notes:_** omfg… don't worry this isn't the end of it! :D

I apologise for the random Izzy and Joe moment, I just wanted other character development to be going on throughout this short story. Anyway. I hope I didn't make Tai to dramatic about the whole situation.

Oh, and I apologise for the long beginning filler :P! it wasn't really needed… I just wanted to show Tai to look at that picture and realise that time has gone by and not every one is the seam. Anyway… please review it would be greatly appreciated :D


	3. More Than Words

**_"I want more…_**

**_I want to be more than just friends…_**

**_But I don't know how to do it…_**

**_I'd give anything for one chance…_**

**_Anything…"_**

Tai's thoughts of anguish soared around him, filling every corner of the stadiums hall-way that he gradually made his way through. He placed his right hand on the cold wall that divided the rooms and floors of the building, allowing his palm and finger tips to glide along the painted white brick walls. Tai was trying his greatest to not let the moist layer of meibum fall from his eyes.

Replaying the situation that just happened in his mind, only wishing he could journey back in time to stop himself from allowing her to walk away from him. He was regretting ever giving her a slight push to the door and now hating the fact he asked her what she was doing outside all by herself. Why didn't he just tell her how he felt, she would have had to acknowledge it and she wouldn't turn him down. She couldn't, even if she wanted to.

Knowing Sora as well as he did, she would feel more compelled to reside with who ever said anything first and Tai allowed her to be the first to say anything. Giving her a chance to express her feelings first was just another way of falling behind. Why didn't he just flat out tell her already?

_"I was waiting for the prefect moment and it was right in front of me…"_

_"….why did I let her slip out from under me"_

Tai thought as he replayed the situation, only twisting it into his own fashion as if it had already happened and everything was acceptable in his eyes.

Tai Stopped in his footsteps as he slowly placed his right hand that lay pressed against the wall off and into his coat pocket. Pulling out a small wrapped gift box that he had bought prior to today. It was the necklace, the gift he struggled to find with Izzy. He had forgotten to give to her; this was supposed to help him with the process of letting her know that he has had a substantial crush on her for years and only now deciding to act on his feelings before it was overdue. But now it was.

Despite the fact Sora repeatedly told him that she hated presents to substitute the measure of affection one has for another, and Tai sure knew he could be on familiar terms with her beliefs, showcasing this on birthdays and other holiday gift-giving's. But this time, he wanted to change that. Even knowing the fact that she would probably scold him for the expensive gift he bought, he did it anyway.

Tai proceeded to make his way to his desired destination despite the fact he just spent the last ten minutes loathing his fair-haired friend who he refused to even look at, even though he was present to show his support. He advances his way up the undersized staircase and to the row of seats he saw his five acquaintances sitting along. Each one of them adjusting their bums to feel more comfortable in the painful seats that they sat upon.

Tai soon then made his way to the chain of seats and sat down beside his younger sister, leaving an open seat at the end to his left for Sora.

"This is so exiting!" Kari stated to T.K, who sat next to her. T.K let out an uncontrollable smile, letting out a faint giggle as he commented back "Isn't it?"

"I hope he can see us from way over here!" Kari commented yet again as she lifted her bum off the seat, trying to give herself a visual of how far away they all where.

T.K lightly took hold of Kari's hand and gently brought her back down to her seat "I'm sure he'll be able to see us from over here" T.K responded to her very enthusiastically.

"And if Mimi continues over there, there's no doubt he'll know where we are" T.K added with a slight giggle in his voice, pointing to the cherry haired girl, who stood leaning over the seat that was parked in front of her as she was cheering and hooting for T.K's older brother; who was soon to step on stage.

"I'm sure you're right!" Kari thought out loud as she smiled with her eyes shut tight, nodding at the blonde boy that turned a diminutive shade of pink.

They continued to observe the behaviour of their friend as she jumped with delight over the concert that was soon to start.

"Mimi, settle down" Joe demanded as he slowly lifted his right leg over his left, crossing his legs as he fastened the frames of his glasses on his face. Mimi jumped once more before turning around so she was looking the cobalt blue haired boy who seemed rather proud with himself. "I'm sorry if I'm excited for my friend" Mimi replied rather condescendingly. "Hey! He's my friend too" Joe stated with a soft chuckled to his voice, franticly moving out of his position.

T.K and Kari couldn't help but laugh at the state of which Joe and Mimi were in, only hearing bits and pieces of there conversation currently.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Just sit down"

"Why can't you have a little fun?"

"Everyone's looking at us!"

Losing interest in the action of her friends Kari proceeded to look at her older brother, leaving T.K's eyes at the amusement with Izzy.

Kari was now facing Tai, although he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were rather shiny from there normal state and his lips seemed to incline downwards to where his gaze was glued. He was rather too slumped over than normal, only drawing more attention to his hands, were he rubbed his thumbs together, over and over again.

Kari could always seem to tell when something was bothering Tai, it wasn't just because his lack of life to any conversation that was going on. But it was because of the impression of vigorous looks that were stamped all over him. At an effort to try and deceive everyone from wondering if he was all right.

With her attentive eyes, Kari knew she had to ask him.

"Is everything okay Tai?" Kari questioned as she tilted her head to her right shoulder.

Tai abruptly swung his head to his younger sister's voice, who looked more of a troubled mother asking her child, rather than his baby sister just curious of her insignificant sibling. Tai forcefully let out a smile to try and convince her that he wasn't troubled in anyway. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Kari wasn't too pleased with the small answer that was given, but she took it with a beam to her face. "Alright, I was just making sure. Because it looked like something was bothering you."

Kari knew him too well, did he not sound convincing enough for her?

Either way she knew he was thinking about something that certainly bothered him; to the point she felt as if she needed to ask.

"Nahh, I was just thinking" Tai reluctantly told the truth this time around, letting his eyes wonder around the large area that they sat in.

Kari blinked a couple of times before saying something in response. "About what?" She asked with a faint grin on her face.

Tai's thoughts ran wild, thinking of something other than the truth to present to Kari.

"I was just thinking about how time flies by so fast, we don't even take the time to appreciate it!" Tai rapidly responded so quickly he wasn't even sure if he took a breathe within the small time-frame he used. Only leaving him with a large smile on his face. Kari Smiled even greater in return to Tai as she was really dazed about her brothers thoughts. Kari gradually closed her eyes and opened them again as she concluded their conversation "Whenever I feel sad about stuff like that, I usually think about all the good times I had and spent with everyone."

Tai's eyes smiled at his younger sister who helped him look at a brighter side of his sinister thoughts; Kari contently stared at Tai who seemed to disappear within the dark that slowly started to surround them, trying to fill everyone with excitement.

It was now 6:30 and the concert was getting ready to start. Tai wasn't too thrilled for all the attention that was soon going to fill Matt's self-image during and after the concert. But Kari's encouragement for optimistic thinking was a colossal turn to his bad mood, just in time.

Sora jumped into her seat that stood right next to Tai's, she panted a little from the diminutive jog she had to achieve to make it to her seat on-time. Tai gazed at her as she franticly attempted to get comfortable in the stone seat she sat upon.

Although Tai was rather bothered by the satisfied look she had plastered on her face, as she turned to look at the stage. Leaving him the impression that everything went according to plan in Sora's eyes …

Matt now being the pin-up for tonight and Tai the dim-witted.

Despite the fact that Tai wanted to eradicate his friendship with Matt, until he felt like he could forgive him for being a stealer, seeing Sora smile like she was now, was something that Tai hadn't seen in awhile…

Tai looked at her smile for a long period of time…

The lights to the stage flashed back and forth over the graciously large sized crowed, that shrieked and screamed the moment the darkness in the stadium grew more vivid.

The sound of music started playing, encouraging the cheering to become even louder than before. The lights continued to flash only over the crowd, and then a burst of light wafted up over the drummer of the band.

Constantly keeping a beam of light on him as another joined in to show the pianist and a standing key-board.

The energy in the concert room only seemed to grow higher and higher as the other guitarist was shafted with light.

The jumping and screaming of adolescent voices pierced through everyone's ears like glass.

The music continually played, waiting for the arrival of the lead singer, the bass guitarist and a friend.

The light blew over Matt, who stood dead center of the stage. Matt completed a very small wave at the jumping crowd before he gripped his hands on his bass guitar that lay flat on his chest and hip.

Joining in with the music that played for his arrival, Matt slowly walked up to the microphone that lay still on a stand now in front of him. He slowly placed his mouth up against the microphone, amplifying his voice to the sweet tunes he now started to sing.

_"You got a boy; you got a girl, sitting underneath a tree"_

Tai recognized those lyrics; he seemed to remember something about them, like they where significant to a memory. Although he couldn't remember from what.

"_They sit there everyday"_

There it was!

A small flash of a big willow tree, where the long hair-like leaves blowing with the currents of the wind. But where was this memory coming from?

Tai seemed to be able to recall it as if it had just happened the other day.

_"And even though you may think, this is the way that things should be… "_

_"It may not always be that way"_

The memory was coming back to him as clear as day. The lyrics seemed to be an open book to past reminiscences that had been pushed out of Tai's mind. But they were flushing his mind with laughter and joy. Why was this past event forgotten, and why was this song bringing it back before his eyes.

Tai was sitting on the ground….

He was watching the tall grass dance with the wind…

The sound of a girl crying could be heard near by…

Really close by…

Tai slowly turned his head over to the girl who sat next to him underneath the willow tree, her knees were underneath her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs as she held on tight, she was a lot younger than the present time. Although she was the same age as him here.

"S-sora? Are you okay?" Tai questioned the auburn haired girl who sat at his right rather upset.

"No" she stated while letting a tear fall down her cheek as she took in a _sniff_ through her nasal cavity.

Tai looked rather concerned as he scooted his body closer to hers, desperately trying to comfort her. He rapped his right arm around her back before placing his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Sor?" Tai soothingly asked the upset lad that nuzzled closer to him. "I-I can't play anymore" Sora stated with a crack in her voice, letting a few more tears fall from her face.

"Cant play what?" Tai questioned her truly confused but still apprehensive.

"I can't play soccer with you anymore" Sora fractured out the words from her mouth as she dropped her head onto her knees.

_"You can't take nothing for granted, you got to live like today"_

Tai's eyes widen rather extensively as he lifted his head up from off of her shoulder "Why not?" Tai replied with a unsteady sound in his voice, feeling neither upset nor angry.

Sora lifted her head up from between her knees, whipping the damp fluid that fell from her eyes away from her face "Because my mom won't let me anymore" Sora declared with a saddened whimper.

"She wants me to study ikebana instead of playing on the soccer team with you" Sora finished her statement letting numerous tears now fall down the sides of her face.

Tai felt a part of him fall deep within the earth, Sora has always been a valuable member of the soccer team and a great forwards position player, Sora and Tai where the teams best duo.

"But, you can't just leave the team" Tai unwillingly stated to her, only pushing further progress on making her feel worse about the whole situation.

_"I turn around, I can see what's behind me"_

_"I turn back around, I can see what's ahead"_

"But I don't want to, my mom says it's better for me if I stop playing boy games" Sora said assuming Tai would understand that the last thing she ever wanted to do was leave the team….. And him.

Tai didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.

"And my dad said I should listen to my mom" Sora followed up on her last statement, trying to declare that this is all her parents decision and she wanted things to stay the way they where. Tai at this point felt rather upset that one of his best friends was crying and hurt. He didn't want her to feel bad about having no choice to leave their soccer team, but that kind of patronizing attitude seemed to stick to his sides.

"Don't worry Sor, I'm sure everything will work out! I hope you have fun studying" Tai said with an animated grin on his face, trying not to show any form of disappointment.

Sora sniffed once more while rubbing at her eyes before replying "Thanks for understanding Tai."

Tai cracked a chuckled out of his voice, before placing his left hand behind his neck. The only thing he felt was the right thing to do at the moment was to hug her… and so he did.

Tai picked up his left arms and swung it around the girl that sat next to him. Sora let out a faint gasp as she shifted her legs down, allowing him to embrace her the way he intended to. Things got really silent as they sat underneath the overgrown willow tree, listening to the wind whistle between the long leaves of the tree.

The sight of the setting sun could be seen through the cracks and movement of the bark that they leaned on, colours of crimson red and magenta was splattered along the sky that stood like a painting in front of them. Nothing seemed to matter in this moment anymore.

Sora seemed to hold on tighter with each passing moment that was shared. Her tears slowly left her face as if she didn't have any worries anymore. The feeling she had received from this boy was more that a comforting friend and she could feel that.

"Tai"

"Yea?"

"Don't stop holding me"

_"And if you don't believe I've been here all along"_

The four words she spoke was the most she had ever said to him, through all the years Tai has known her she has never said anything so meaningful than she did that day. Tai continued to hold her in his arms before she pulled her face away from his chest.

"Tai"

"Yea?"

"You're a good friend"

Tai smiled sheepishly at her before letting his cheeks turn a pale pink, Sora smiled up at him as she pecked the side if his face. She let him know that she was going to be okay. Everything was fine now. They both removed themselves from each other and sat in peace. Both leaning their backs on the center of the tree, just listening to the sounds of nature that surrounded them. The noises never failed to fill in any awkward silences that tended to drown the individuals that sat underneath it.

This was one of Tai's favourite spots to sit and think. He always seemed to drag Sora with him, she would only ever listen to what he had to say, because his mother didn't have time to listen and Kari wasn't really that interested in any pointless talk he continued to blabber on about, even if she didn't say it. Tai knew it.

But Sora was different when it came to Tai, she always looked out for him, making sure he made the right decisions and didn't do anything stupid… which was a natural custom.

"Tai"

"Yea?"

"Can we promise to forget this ever happened"

"Why?"

"I don't want to remember disappointing anyone anymore" Sora stated as she brought her knees back up under her chin.

Tai looked at her for a split seconded "Promise!" Tai proclaimed with a chuckle. The thought of Sora leaving the soccer team was now promised to leave Tai's mind forever, he told himself to forget whatever happens for the rest of the day. Trying to make alternatives to discard Sora's tears from his memory and the thought of her being upset with herself was sure to trouble him.

He now remembered to forget.

_"Just turn around, just turn around"_

The music than slowly ended and every one stood up for a standing ovation, cheering and jumping repeatedly. The concert was over and Tai had missed it all, he was now awaken from his reflection of the past, feeling truly awkward that he was the only one sitting. Tai proceeded to stand up as he additional started clapping. Smiling and cheering for his friend, he was happy for.

"Thank you all!" Matt yelled from the microphone as everyone screamed a little more defining than before. Causing Matt to have an uncontainable smile stretch across his face. He grasped the microphone once more to state his last closing remark "And Merry Christmas!"

He proceeded to walk off the stage with his fellow band members, who were waving and blowing air kisses to the blaring fans.

They made their way off the stage and the lights all turned off for a seconded, only to turn back on. Revealing familiar faces and squinted eyes.

Mimi could clearly be defined squealing over the 1 hour she spent watching the Teenage Wolves perform, many other familiar voices could be heard chattering over the great quality of each song and how they could relate to a certain tune.

The rush of bodies pushed passed one another, trying to be the first ones to reach the exit of the stadium was sure a fight. But the seven individuals sure succeeded in departing there seats at a reasonably excellent time.

Tai ignored all conversation topics about how wonderful Matt is and how good he looked up on stage. He only nodded and smiled as he had more important things to think about as he led the way to the outlet of the stadium.

They all were slowly making their way to the back-stage exit to see there friend and congratulate him on having his first concern and it being such a wonderful success.

Walking the long halls; giggles and comment about the show were the only talk that filled the air.

Tai wasn't annoyed with it, he just wish he could take it by spoon full's and not this fast pace it seemed to be riding at.

They all finally arrived at there destination; Tai pushed open the exit door, revealing A blonde haired boy who stood waiting for them in the cold flurries that spun around him like a tornado. He turned to face them all, before he could say anything he was tackled by his little brother "Congratulation! That was an awesome show" T.K proclaimed as he hugged onto his older brother with care. Matt cracked a small smile as he clasped T.K with a chuckle.

"That was incredible!" Mimi screeched while fanning her face with her hands at an attempt to hold back tears that where never there.

"I gotta say Matt, I was rather entertained" Joe agreed with himself as he nodded politely at the tall blonde that stood next to him. Izzy smiled and nodded with conformity at Joe's statement. Everyone surrounded the Ishada brothers that stood in the center of the joyful loop of comments. Sharing thoughts and worries; Matt was more talkative than ever, Tai thought it was nice to see him proud of himself.

"I'm happy for you Matt!" Tai stated with a slap on the shoulder, Matt glanced at his closest friend who now stood right next to him and grinned. That was the one of the first things Tai might have said to him all night. Either way Matt was content with his comment. "Thanks" He replied with a hearty smile.

"jee, look at the time; I better be heading home, my mom might be upset" Joe commented with a glance at his watch that lay on his slender wrist. Matt nodded in response to Joe's comment.

"I'll tag along, I live near by you now, remember?" Mimi stated with a clever wink and nudge to Joe's arm. Joe rather flushed a light shade of pink as he felt slightly awkward. "Of course" Joe replied as he rapidly turned around right by his side was Mimi. They started trudging through the snow on there journey home together.

"On that note, I think its best if I head on home as well. I promised my parents I would be home at eight" Izzy stated with concern as he said his good-byes and proceeded to disappear in the snow fog.

The other five acquaintances all agreed to walk each other home, due to the fact they didn't live to far from each other and the bonding time before there dwelling address would sure be nice.

* * *

"Could we take the short-cut through the park?" T.K stated as he pointed to a divided pathway leading to a hall-way of trees and bright lights. Kari's eyes glittered at the sight of the festive attire the park seemed to be wearing this night. "Oh could we?" Kari childishly questioned the older teenagers that walked in a row of three behind her and T.K.

Tai and Matt both collectively; instinctively nodded _yes_ with a smirk. T.K and Kari both rushed there stepping pace, as they proceed to move deeper into the park. What now seemed to be a quick site seeing tour rather than a short cut.

Tai didn't mind spending the last moments with some of his friends before the holiday with his family. Walking and talking with Matt and Sora was a lot more enjoyable than he had thought, everything seemed the same.

It made him feel as if nothing happened between Sora and Matt. Maybe he _was_ just being dramatic over the entire situation, what if all this self-indulgent foolishness was a waste of time and he was given that sliver of a chance back.

No matter what it was, Tai wanted to thank Matt for permitting his memories back to him, with that song. Just listening to those lyrics brought back many different things he had promised himself to forget.

Allowing him to relive the situation, and realise that Sora might have felt the same for him. He knew she didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to see her upset, the thought of over-caring could be mistaken for missed feelings. The hug they embraced that day, which was when Tai felt something grow more within him. The feelings he had once thought were just an immense friendship was turned into something a lot bigger with just a hug.

Telling her now, even if she might be with Matt might be out of depth. It couldn't be more uncomfortable than right now. Tai decided to cut the sting and ask some questions to maintain a cheerful mood.

"So, how are you two?" Tai questioned them both. Matt seemed rather exasperated by the question, feeling like he was implying that he and Sora are together, but he brushed off any idiotic thought Tai might have deliberated and proceeded to answer his question.

"I'm wonderful"

"Just fine"

Sora chuckled due to the perfect timing used to answer Tai's question, Tai let out an unimpressed chuckled as he stuck his hands in his pockets, now starting to feel them go numb.

"Well that's good" Tai mumbled in doubt over the lack of a follow up question from both unspoken teenagers.

"How about yourself?" Sora replied to the disordered haired boy with a light smile on her face. Tai was rather pleased at her for wanting to prolong this conversation that Tai had decided to start.

"Ah, you know, same old…. Same old" Tai come back with an animated response, while grinning his teeth at the girl that stood on his left.

Sora smiled brightly at Tai as she let out a faint chuckle, acknowledging the fact that he was pleased with himself.

Matt was rather baffled by Tai's reply and only scrunched up his face when he heard Sora express amusement to this. But Matt pushed any uncertainty he had with his friends and continued to stay quit as the others conversed in topics of holiday gatherings and the gossip of the typical old plump man dressed in crimson red, who supposedly breaks into your home every Christmas and gives you presents.

Matt watched as the two chattered and giggled, with an occasional jostle to one another's arm. The small teasing that Tai consistently drew to Sora was rather aggravating Matt, he didn't really know why Tai always chose to bug her or talk to her in such a manner. Maybe this was Tai's desperate way of flirting with the girl. Either way it was entertaining to Matt.

Matt seemed to drown out their conversation, while an adding an additional nod her and there as a way to try and cover up the fact that he wasn't listening to anything that came out of their mouths.

After a faint voice could be heard, the three grew silent.

Matt seemed to snap back into reality, confused as to why everything was deceased to him.

The small group of individuals all continued to walk in an unremitting pattern.

"Well?" Tai questioned Matt awaiting his reply to a questioned that seemed to join the wind as it blew past him.

….Then the sound of laughter on the other end of the park broke this stillness.

"Matt, come see this!" T.K could be heard yelling at a far distance from where the three stood. Matt took in a deep _sigh_ as he waved to Tai and Sora concluding he would go see what he was needed for; then return.

Sora smiled with her eyes as she cheerfully waved _see you later_ back to Matt, which with no surprise pissed Tai off.

Even still after convincing himself that everything was the same, he still proceeded to allow himself to get worked up over something can be flat out friendly. Sora smirked at Tai as she and he continued to walk the path they had chosen.

"Why do you think Matt was so quiet?" Sora questioned as he participated in a self thumb-war.

Tai blankly stared at her, not really sure how to answer her. He wanted to come back with a positive response but do to the lack of sympathy he felt like giving to Matt he answered with something rather blunt.

"Maybe he just didn't want to talk to us"

Despite the fact that Tai's assumption was an unfair truth, Sora didn't want to believe it. She always saw the good in others, even if they weren't the most pleasant.

"Maybe all the notoriety he has been receiving the past hours is getting to him?" Sora questioned as she released the war of her digits, placing her hands behind her back. The two frosty individuals proceeded to make there way down a smaller path, which then unlocked a round-about.

Standing in the middle of it was large tree that stood a respectable amount of feet high.

Sora and Tai both gazed; as there heads titled upwards to stare at the colourful five pointed star that was standing bright and tall at the bough of the tree.

Sora advanced closer to the tree, eyes blinking once or twice every minute. Trying to soak in as much of this scene as much as she possibly could.

She was flabbergasted by the ornaments that sat on the green bush.

The lights that lay bright and some covered in snow. "This is beautiful" Sora said placing her palms together.

Tai couldn't agree more, but not about the tree.

He slowly walked up from behind her; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to say something to her; he wanted to ask her…. Something…..

But his predicament was, he never knew what to say. Tai was always ghastly with words; he was the type of person to be able to give back-handed compliments as fast as Mimi could… The only difference was his were always on an accident.

Tai's mind was corroded with different opportunity on what the outcome of the situation could be; if he decided to pull a certain move.

His mind was shot, he was still. The only representation of an out-come that showed up in his mind was Sora holding hands with Matt…..She was smiling and he was laughing….

He didn't want it to conclude that way, he couldn't let that happen. He needed to know he tried everything before it fell in front of him.

How could he get to her?

How could he let her know how he felt..?

How could he make her see that he would do anything for her…?

_The necklace_… Tai thought to himself, he spent hours searching for it and the amount of time and money would sure show her that he felt a great deal of affection towards her. He immediately placed his hands in his pockets to find…..

It wasn't there….

_"How could I forget it?"_

Tai mentally slapped himself across the face, all that time and effort and she's not even going to see it. Although he was disappointed with his lack of memory, he knew he would be able to find a substitute for this moment.

And he started to think fast because he could feel time running out.

Sora was starting to turn around and face him, he didn't know what to do.

_"What was right?_

_Should I just tell her how I feel right now?_

_No, she would think I'm crazy" _

The only thing Tai felt could ever possibly be right in this moment was to hug her. The moment when they were younger and vulnerable, she was upset and he didn't know what to do. He felt the same way he did that moment.

He wanted to make her feel appreciated and wanted these feelings to experience the truth.

Tai then lifted his arms out from his coat pockets; he then danced his fingers along her rib-cage, causing her to jump back a little. Making it a lot easier for him to hold her like he did before. He then laid his chin on her shoulder, moving his head towards her neck. He let his cold breath dance along the side of her collar, giving her small shiver down her back.

Sora was unaware of what to do, she wanted to pull away put she felt cherished within the moment. She could feel his chilly breathing on the side of her neck, causing every pulse in her body to beat faster and faster.

They were both still, every passing moment felt like centuries.

This hug felt familiar to Sora, she knew he had given one to her with a much feelings as this one, but she couldn't remember when. She could feel there was something different about this hug; there was a whole other sense to how he was holding her.

Tai could feel his cheeks grow hot and he knew that if he didn't say something now, this moment could be lost.

He could feel his body slowly start pressing against hers; she was falling into him and was deepening the relation.

His mind was now departing with his body; nothing was making sense to him. He was overridden by the individual that wanted to lift this girl off her feet and never let her fall back to that point again.

"I won't stop…" Tai's uncontrollable conscious spoke out loud for him. Sora was rather confused at the accidental statement the brunette haired boy had just thoughtfully spoken, but some how felt safe within the message that was intended.

"Won't stop?" Sora softly questioned his statement back to him, trying to clear her bewilderment.

"You said _don't stop holding me…_" Tai's voice tremble with every word that bled through his mouth.

He could feel his stomach take a back flip in what anyone else would call butterflies. But if he knew anything about the feeling of butterflies, these sure weren't them. Butterflies are when you are embarrassed are excited about something you had wanted to happen, but this was different.

Tai was the least bit embarrassed and he knew this would happen, he was going to say the right things that would affect Sora the way she has affected him.

"I can't stop" Tai shuddered as he felt Sora pull forward, splitting there hug into two separate people. Tai was rather stunned at her movement. Was she discarding him and his feelings.

Sora slowly turned around, so she could face the boy who made her heart flutter just by being present to her. She saw his eye flush with her reflection, performing the characterisation in the vein of a mirror.

Tai starred back into Sora's amber lit eyes, he saw the essence of the girl he always new and she saw the boy who was there all along.

The endless time they stood face to face was more than words could ever say.

Sora was finally able to recall that reminiscence, she was able to remember what she had felt.

She had forgotten she had pushed that memory aside for the reason that she didn't want to feel the ache of letting someone down, in particular the one her mother blamed for her boyish adolescent ways.

Sora was rather disappointed in herself for letting one of her parents decide how she could be. Sora only ever wanted a relationship with mother to not involve tears or actions that were unnecessary to the situation.

But she had to let down someone so important to her and she thought he would never forgive her, so she pushed any feel affection towards Tai away with any others. When in the end it was the opposed to what she had thought.

Her thoughts needed to conclude and she wanted to respond to this boy.

"Promise?" Sora questioned him with a bashful smirk, Tai's eyes replicated with the coil of the past and before he proceeded to say anything further his mind made a decision.

Tai lifted his hand up towards her face, placing a peace of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and lightly pulled her in closer to him.

Sora unwillingly moved in closer to him, she could feel his body press against his. She lightly slid her hand up the side of his arms, giving him goose-bumps. There bodies were getting closer pressing harder against each-other, until they could feel each others heart synchronising.

"_Promise" _Tai whispered.

Sora could feel Tai's breathe dance on her lips, feeling every word being swallowed by her unconscious mind.

They both fell deep within the instant and got lost in time. Tai slowly bent lower so he was able to reach her level.

He then placed his cold lips onto hers. Sora took a slight inhale as she lightly pushed him back, deepening there moment of weakness.

The small kiss that had bonded them in the vary moment was so diminutive yet so meaningful.

This kiss set, Tai's thoughts at rest. It made him realise that he was the only one and she seemed to be keen on.

Any thoughts before this second was removed from existence, this was his highlight. This was the verdict he awaited for, for a long time.

His mind could finally sleep at night and his thoughts could be revolved around something more important.

There lips soon appeared to dance with the patterns of the snow, before feeling the wedge of reality seep between them; they slowly pulled away from each other. Regretting ever moving away.

They both caught the blushing gaze that filled their eyes. No words were being spoken and yet they were talking.

"Tai, Sora, where are you two?" T.K and Kari both shouted at a distance at the same time.

Causing Sora to slightly jump at the echoing of the voices, pulling away from there moment of sight. Tai couldn't help but smile.

"Where coming" Tai shouted back in response to his sister and T.K. Sora beamed looking at Tai as he gestured her to start walking with him.

Sora walked close to Tai as they continued to walk to there other destination to meet up with there three acquaintances.

Sora placed her cold palm onto Tai's cold palm, startling him as he looked down at there hands. He couldn't disagree if anyone told him he looked more at ease than ever. He was content with the daylight that had glimmered on his path this night. Sora seemed to tell him something that he had waited for a long time to hear, but without saying she spoke more than words….

…But with feelings.

**_"It's not an assessment to pass or fail nor is it a competition to win or loose…_**

Slowly, one by one they intertwined there fingers together, keeping a devoted grip on one another. Giving off a feeling to never departure.

_…__**But it is a feeling in which you care for someone more than yourself…**_

Sora looked up at Tai who uncontrollably smiled back at her. She meant more than the world to him right now and he wanted her to know that.

_…__**What people want to believe exist over the unbinding truth…**_

They continued to walk into the flurry snow and sounds of jingling bells filled the air. The crunching of there feet in the snow was a base to the sound.

_…__**It's never too late to say something the heart can't…**_

Within all that searching and unspoken words the mind couldn't say, they both finally realised something that they both considered to be devotion.

_…__**Its only when we find what was invisible to the eye…**_

Sora placed her head on Tai's shoulder and they walked off into a fresh foundation of snow. Leaving there silhouettes behind.

**_It is then, when we can recognize that we can look ahead and begin again"_**

**_Authors comments_**

_Edit:_okay... I fixed this chapter and I would like to say I am happy with it now! I add some fillers to fix the swiss cheese feel it gave me :P!

I hope its allot better! :D!

:fjgfgjdfgjdfjkglsdf! thats it... its over :'''D!

ohhhhhhhhhh lord... is spent to many hours rewriting the last scene... I might go back and add things... so for now it will remain as incomplete...

okay just some info: **_Ikebana_** ("living flowers") is the Japanese art of flower arrangement! and thats what Soras mom wanted her to do instead of soccer with Tai XD

and the begining part and last part of the story that's in italic! thats supposed to be Tai's thoughts speaking.

annd meibum is one of the three layers in your tears!

omg... This was an intense lovey chapter :D! I only wish it could have lasted longer, but sometime little is more and the original version that had more... seemed rather worthless! so I cut it down to this.

I hope you all enjoyed this story! please review 3

thanks! until next time!


End file.
